


i dont wanna be your friend i wanna kiss your lips

by tragaedy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hybrids, M/M, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragaedy/pseuds/tragaedy
Summary: Cat hybrid Kyungsoo saves canine hybrid Chanyeol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on lufans99 and ask me stuff on my curious cat !!! this writing has been in my mword for months now and its the longest work ive actually finished so ?!? woohoo !! inspired by the wannyan eriri dj series !!!

Kyungsoo first hears it after he finishes ordering his ice cream and the owner disappears inside the truck to prepare it. The noise is a whine, small and pitchy— a cry of an animal. As a hybrid, he feels the underlying pain in its weeping, the phantom of abandonment. And he instantly turns around and sees nothing but an empty sidewalk, there’s an alley a few feet down and Kyungsoo is sure the animal might be there.

He hears it a second time when the owner of the ice cream truck sticks their hand out to hand him his cup and he pays with a smile. The employee briefly smiles before disappearing again. The engine of the truck turning on seconds later. 

Kyungsoo walks away slowly, making sure the truck is gone before he picks up his pace to the alley. He’s always paranoid when outside, his hybrid status something he masks considerably with hats to cover his ears and belts to tuck his tail against his back. Even when Minseok, his owner, came out with him he was still frigid and anxious. But being outside is wonderful; parks with butterflies and quiet coffee shops him and Minseok go to enough for the employees there to personally know them. So still he went out despite his instincts.

As he gets closer he can smell the traces of dog, dirty wet dog. He frowns— he’s never been against dogs, but their scent isn’t pleasant to his nose.

He walks into the alley, the crying now loud in his ears and he instantly looks to where the noise is coming from. 

It’s a hybrid, mud on his head where barely visible long silver hair is matted down with sweat and the grime. There’s blood smeared on his nose and cheeks, drying and fresh. He’s small, his limbs that are pressed tightly against him are skinny like twigs. He’s a puppy, probably won’t be one in a year or so judging from how much he looks like a teenager. Kyungsoo instantly feels something lurch inside his chest, pain and pity as he slowly steps toward the boy. The hybrid’s nose twitches but doesn’t look up, already sensing Kyungsoo— and the cat has to remember that dogs are well known for beating up his kind out of maliciousness.

He finds it in him to speak. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He says, and the puppy sniffles, his whining has stopped. “I heard you and I want to help you. My owner wouldn’t mind sheltering you until you’re okay.”

The hybrid looks up at him, eyes golden and clear but not intimidating because of the youth they hold. He is broken, desperation painted in the black circles sucking up his face. “Really?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo doesn’t miss a beat, a small smile on his face even from just thinking about Minseok. The hybrid is eager, latching onto hope without thinking of being skeptic. 

“B-but I’m a—”

“And I’m a cat who has nothing against dogs, Puppy.” Kyungsoo doesn’t let him finish, crouching beside him and the smell is abhorrent, he tries to smile for the sake of the hybrid. His eyes water though, he hopes the boy doesn’t notice. 

Something flashes in the puppy’s eyes; contemplation; before they’re drooping again. The cat figures the hybrid thought he was lying about his classification but Kyungsoo knows he smells like feline. No matter how many times he tries to suppress the smell, anybody with a good enough nose could tell what he is.

“…Okay.”

Kyungsoo sighs in relief, thinking about giving the puppy his ice cream but figuring it’s best to make sure he gets a real meal first. The puppy still subtly eyes it in his hands though. “What’s your name?”

“Chanyeol,” He licks his lips. It seems there’s some sort of wound on his face from the blood and the way he carefully makes expressions as to not stress it. The cat vaguely thinks about the cut getting infected. Luhan is going to throw a fit about hybrid abuse like the vet he is when they get home. 

“I’m Kyungsoo.” He stands up straight, taking out his phone to call Minseok. Judging from Chanyeol’s clothes the puppy will do some damage to his owner’s car but he knows at the same time the human won’t mind if it’s to save him. Chanyeol watches with curious eyes, nose twitching and hands scratching at his face before Kyungsoo smacks his hands away.

“Don’t touch it!” The cat almost hisses, phone on speaker and the dialing tone loud in the swallowing silence. He misses the way the corner of Chanyeol’s lip twitch in an almost smile at his nagging.

Minseok answers; Kyungsoo doesn’t even greet him back as he is telling him to pick him up because of an abandoned hybrid. Some rustling on the other end and Minseok is then quiet.

“You want to help a homeless hybrid?” His owner asks, not believing in what he just heard. Kyungsoo feels a bit offended.

“What? Am I not allowed to do some good in the world?”

Chanyeol stares at him with big eyes, maybe perplexed at the cat’s attitude or amused by it. Kyungsoo doesn’t really care.

Minseok sighs. “Text me the address and I’ll be there with a blanket or something. Tell them they’re in good hands.”

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows at the puppy, who nods slowly.

“And make sure to keep all your windows open.”

Minseok sighs again.

 

~~~

 

Luhan does end up freaking out, waiting anxiously in the apartment to see the hyrbid covered in blood with horror. Minseok is also a bit agitated from the mud and dirt now all across his car seats. Kyungsoo can tell the humans are really trying to help, so he doesn’t chastise them for keeping Chanyeol on edge by their frantic actions.

Chanyeol introduces himself and takes off his ratty shoes— then Luhan is pushing the hybrid into the bathroom. Kyungsoo follows after letting his outerwear fall to the floor without a care— Minseok groans, the cat ignores it. 

“Do I have to…?” The puppy sheepishly gestures to his pants, his shirt off to reveal ribs and a hollow stomach covered in small bruises and old scars. His tail, which he had hidden under his shirt, was silver like his hair. Kyungsoo’s heart aches at the unhealthy build Chanyeol has and he wants to throw a tantrum so the world knows he hates it. Luhan on the other hand calmly handles the sight with experience; a small nod and not that much staring, but his eyes are dazed in sadness.

Chanyeol is about the same height as the human, which really isn’t that tall but his lanky limbs beg to differ. The way he carries himself clumsily with a body he has yet to grow into, Kyungsoo imagines Chanyeol to be at least 6 feet when he becomes an adult; in a year or so. Pride swells in his chest. He wants to mark the puppy already, to keep him forever but his smell— Kyungsoo decides to wait after they’ve lathered him in soap twice.

Luhan nods. “I’m a professional, Chanyeol. You don’t need to worry.” The puppy seems convinced but doesn’t strip. “Do you want Kyungsoo to leave?”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrow and he looks at the cat, as if he doesn’t know himself. Kyungsoo tries not to glare.

“No— I want him to stay.” He shyly says, and then unbuttons his pants, letting the frail fabric bunch at his ankles and— oh he doesn’t have underwear. Kyungsoo frowns.

He is hairless, that stage of puberty something he hasn’t grown into it yet apparently.

Luhan instructs the puppy to sit in the bathtub, grabbing the moveable shower head and glancing toward Kyungsoo. “Are you sure you want to be here?”

The cat nods stubbornly, and feels Chanyeol’s gaze on him. Gold eyes inventive.

The second Luhan turns on the water and the noise of the spray emits— Kyungsoo screams loud and shrill. Chanyeol is visibly frightened at the sound and he looks ready to jump out the bath and do something to Kyungsoo as his hands grip the edge of the tub. Luhan grunts and lets the water spray away from the puppy as he tries to get the right temperature. He turns around to look at a still Kyungsoo, recoiled on the floor as he presses a hand to his mouth.

“He doesn’t like the sound of the shower head.” Luhan clarifies to a concerned Chanyeol, the puppy’s ears and tail go up in alert.

Luhan then bathes him, first washing his face gently as a gash on the puppy’s cheek becomes visible and all the dirt and blood runs down the drain. Kyungsoo watches, considering on leaving because the spray of the water is killing him but there’s something in his gut that tells him it’ll hurt more to leave Chanyeol alone.

After the human bathes and rinses Chanyeol’s tail and head he lets the puppy have some time to himself; giving him the shower head and closing the curtains to pay attention to a distraught Kyungsoo.

“Why are you in here?” Luhan tusks, drying off his hands and the smell of Kyungsoo’s shampoo calms him a bit as the man pets him.

“He’s my puppy.” Kyungsoo grits through his teeth.

Luhan’s expression is hard to decipher.

 

~~~

Minseok’s clothes hang off of Chanyeol, the puppy drowning in a shirt and the only boxers that could fit him. They all coo at the sight, Luhan petting the puppy before going to help his boyfriend in the kitchen. The smell of food invades the apartment and Kyungsoo can tell Chanyeol is starving. Trying to distract the puppy he sits next to him on the floor. Chanyeol looks at him with a pained expression.

“The food is going to be ready in a few minutes.” Kyungsoo says softly, carding his hands through Chanyeol’s now soft and fluffy hair. The silver is bright and cold, almost metal looking as it glints under the light. Chanyeol whines and nuzzles against his hand, Kyungsoo turns to wrap his legs around the puppy.

Chanyeol softly leans against him, body tilted as his head falls against Kyungsoo’s biceps. He is so small, fragile in his hold, cute and delicate as he closes his eyes and loses himself in the cat’s affection. Kyungsoo licks his ear, Chanyeol blinks up at him. With the lack of protest, Kyungsoo then laps at the puppy’s face, making sure to avoid his cut where Luhan applied ointment on it. Chanyeol seems to enjoy it, tail wagging lazily and lips parting in ecstasy. Kyungsoo also avoids his mouth, he only licked his owners’ lips for a reason.

He’ll need to bathe Chanyeol himself so the puppy can smell like him completely.

Minseok walks in with a tray of plates, setting them down on the table as his boyfriend brings a couple more. Chanyeol looks conflicted in if he should jump up to eat or stay in Kyungsoo’s warmth as the cat doesn’t stop licking him. 

Luhan suddenly comes close, cooing at the two, but before he can say anything Kyungsoo hisses at the man. The room becomes silent as his owner stops arranging the plates and Luhan is struck frozen— even Chanyeol stills at the hostility. 

“Kyungsoo!” Minseok raises an eyebrow, voice deep and demanding and Chanyeol flinches in his arms. The puppy hides his face against Kyungsoo’s chest, a whimper escaping his lips.

But Kyungsoo can’t be mad, not when his owner is edging on being angry himself. So he pouts, lips trembling and looks to a startled Luhan. He hasn’t hissed at his owner’s boyfriend since he met him for the first couple of times. He actually feels guilty about it.

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo says, eyebrows furrowed as he stares pensively. He tries to understand his reaction but gets distracted as Luhan accepts his apology with a smile.

“Let’s just eat.”

Chanyeol inhales his food as he stays seated in between Kyungsoo’s legs. The cat chides him to eat slowly so he won’t get a tummy ache and there’s something satisfying seeing the hybrid obey him. Minseok and Luhan watch them with matching gazes, perplexed, at how Kyungsoo is more interested in Chanyeol than his own plate. 

“Tomorrow I’m going to need to examine Chanyeol at my office.” Luhan announces after sipping some of his beer. The puppy finally takes a break from eating. 

“Why?” Chanyeol tries to seem collected but there’s a tremble to his voice and Kyungsoo pulls him closer. 

“We have to make sure you’re as healthy as can be. And if you aren’t then we’ll know how to get you there. The vet isn’t so bad, have you been to one?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I’ve heard bad things.” He looks at Kyungsoo. “Are there bad things?”

The cat hybrid avoids his stare, face blank as he contemplates. Kyungsoo hates where Luhan works, loathes the name, the place, everything. Anytime he has to go, there are tantrums, scratching and a lot of glaring. But he does rationalize that Chanyeol does need to go to the vet; he can’t have his puppy being sick without him knowing. So he can’t scare the hybrid, can’t let him see his own fear.

“No,” is all Kyungsoo says, surprising Minseok and Luhan who of course are very much aware of the cat’s hatred.

Chanyeol instantly relaxes, a small smile on his face and his tail thumps against the floor quietly. “Okay, then I’m not scared.”

Luhan is pensive as he turns to his boyfriend, an eyebrow raised and Kyungsoo knows that look. It’s the ‘we need to talk’ look that is always the start of some grand decision. Kyungsoo tries not to dwell on it and makes Chanyeol turn his face toward him. The puppy having food on his cheeks and the corner of his lips. He licks it all off, Chanyeol letting him.

“It’s time for bed.” Minseok says, and that’s that.

~~~

Chanyeol wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, sweat clinging to his forehead and his body trembling, he’s crying, his whines painful to hear. Kyungsoo pets him until he calms down, scratching him where he thinks dogs like to be scratched and pulls him close.

“I’m here, puppy.” Kyungsoo coos at him.

Chanyeol looks more than relieved as he finally has the ability to focus. “You’re going to stay with me right?”

“Of course, Channie.”

The puppy nods shyly before nuzzling into Kyungsoo’s neck, breathing him.

They sleep like that.

 

~~~~

 

Minseok stares as the two hybrids sat close together, their bodies huddled and small on the metal chairs. It still baffles him how Kyungsoo is so calm, comforting the puppy as they wait for his name to be called. He has his arms around the boy, cooing into his ears softly as he licks them occasionally. It’s the vet so the cat feels comfortable making his hybrid status visible, but it’s obvious he’s a little wary. Kyungsoo has a weird habit of licking things, wanting to taste objects and skin like if he were a human toddler. It’s cute, but now it seems so maternal as he licks the puppy into comfort. There are other hybrids in the room playing and conversing but it’s obvious the two are secluded, in their own bubble of intimacy.

“What are they going to do with me?” Chanyeol asks, voice cracking with more than just puberty. Kyungsoo licks his cheek, still not used to the affection— Chanyeol blushes scarlet.

Kyungsoo scrunches his nose. “They’re going to check your coat and your ears and hands maybe. Probably your—” he stops himself from using vulgar language. Chanyeol is a puppy for christ’s sake. “Genitals.”

The word leaves a bad taste in his mouth. Cock or dick would have been better— a lot better.

Chanyeol immediately becomes flustered. “Why would they…?”

“Well they have to make sure your healthy and clean everywhere, puppy.”

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything.

They call his name after a while and Chanyeol stiffens, but with Kyungsoo there to stand up with him and walk him the way he eventually relaxes. Minseok walks with them. 

“Only one person can be in the room during the examination and it has to be the owner.” The nurse tells them, looking at the both of them. She is polite and doesn’t look at Kyungsoo condescendingly or anything but he still feels slightly offended.

“Kyungsoo can you wait outside?” Minseok asks him, voice soft and gentle like how he always talks to him.

The cat hybrid feels angry, he feels the oncoming urge to attack something and— then he sees Chanyeol’s face. The puppy is already so scared and worried, clinging to Kyungsoo’s side and he knows he can’t be so childish anymore. He has to stay strong for Chanyeol, he has to show Minseok and Luhan that he can take care of the puppy.

Who knew being an owner would be so tough?

He ignores Minseok and detaches from Chanyeol, turning around and holding his shoulders. He thinks these things are called a ‘pep talk’ and he hopes they work efficiently on hybrids.

“You are going to go in there with Minseok but you are not going to cry or throw a tantrum.” He says sternly, eyebrows raised as he watches the hybrid look at him in shock.

Chanyeol nods solemnly.

“What you can’t speak now?” Kyungsoo sasses him, and Minseok calls his name in that tone again and he really doesn’t understand what’s the deal.

“No,” Chanyeol shakes his head with a frown.

“Good— now go in there before you become a brat.”

And funnily enough everything runs smoothly. After the examination Chanyeol has to get shots and in between Kyungsoo gets to see him. He walks in after the nurse leaves to Chanyeol baring his teeth at Minseok, who is obviously trying to calm down the puppy.

“Hey!” Kyungsoo pokes the hybrid’s head with much force, Chanyeol startles and stops immediately. “Don’t do that! Minseok is being nice to you. Apologize.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—”

“It’s okay.” Minseok cuts him off to not make the situation awkward. He smiles, feeling so much like a third wheel. When did Kyungsoo mature like this? So fast in only two days? He’s proud of course, but it’s still odd to watch.

The nurse thankfully comes in with the shots and Kyungsoo glares at her unknowingly.

“Soo, wait outside.” Minseok tells him. And the cat licks a long stride on the side of Chanyeol’s head before leaving and almost running to Luhan.

“LuLu you’re going to hurt my puppy!” He eyes fill with tears and falls on top of the man’s lap. Luhan huffing with impact but wrapping his arms around the cat’s body as he holds on to him. He can feel the eyes of the others in the room and he hides face in Luhan’s neck.

Luhan soothes him by rocking him back and forth slowly. “The shots are for the best, Soo.”

“My puppy.” He whines.

“He’s a tough boy, Kitty. He’ll get through it just fine.

Kyungsoo sniffles. “You think so?”

“I know so.”

“…Okay.”

~~~

When they arrive home there’s something tense between the humans, Kyungsoo senses it and squints at them. Chanyeol’s results were nothing disastrous, the lack of vitamins and care taking a toll on him of course but nothing that can’t be improved within a month.

He has a bad premonition about it and sends the puppy to his room to sleep. Chanyeol protests but he assures him that’ll he’ll be there shortly— the hybrid complies.

“What is it?” Kyungsoo asks his owner, tail moving in short precise whips.

They both freeze, Luhan stumbling on his words and Minseok quiet. “N-nothing! Soo—”

“Tell me.”

“Are you sure you want to keep him?” Minseok blurts out, crossing his arms and looking at his cat inventively.

“Of course,” Kyungsoo scoffs, how dare he ask such a stupid question? “What is it? Am I not allowed to keep him?”

Luhan glances at Minseok with uncertainty. “We are okay with him. He’ll be a nice addition to our family but you have to keep in mind that he is a canine, Kyungsoo. He is going to grow up with different instincts than you have.”

“So? I know he’s a dog, I’m aware of all of that but first things first he is mine. I’ll know how to handle him.” The possessiveness in his voice is so genuine and shameless Minseok steps back baffled. Kyungsoo never feels so strongly about something unless it includes naps or food.

His owner takes a moment to think about it. “Okay then, he can stay.”

Kyungsoo smiles, previous irritation gone as he hugs his owner. Rubbing his scent all over him again and licking a wet stride from his chin to nose. Minseok’s lips are always so soft. Luhan gawks at them.

“What about me?”

And Kyungsoo hugs him too, licking his lips sloppy before Luhan presses him closer and opens his mouth. The two share a languid kiss, slow and sensual. Luhan releases a small moan as Kyungsoo purrs in his mouth. Minseok physically pulls them apart. 

“Hey, no playing in the house.”

“Why?!” They both protest at the same time.

“There’s a puppy in the house.”

“Oh...”

 

~~~

 

Two weeks later and Chanyeol is looking fuller, a color to his skin and a smile on his face always. He’s a cheerful puppy, excited and eager for everything and a chatterbox. All the characteristics Kyungsoo hates but on his puppy, he absolutely adores. He always wants to listen to Chanyeol ramble on about something or tell his anecdotes about living on the streets. Minseok buys him toys that the puppy takes care of, playing with them softly even if it’s a chew toy and he’s supposed to rip it to shreds. Kyungsoo tells him it isn’t necessary to treat his belongings like that; but Chanyeol just shrugs.

It is nice, and Kyungsoo takes pride in being responsible for the puppy.

Like today for example; he has to bathe Chanyeol and it will be his first time bathing anything but he knows he’ll manage. Chanyeol blushes when Kyungsoo tells him.

“You’re going to clean me with your tongue?”

“What else am I going to do it with?”

So the puppy stays still, sitting with his back pressed to the cat’s chest and legs crossing on top of his lap. Kyungsoo licks his hair thoroughly, triangle ears wet with saliva and strands surrounding it shining brightly. Once he is done he tells Chanyeol to take his shirt off and the puppy complies, he is calm, the bathing relaxing and making him sleepy.

Minseok walks by in front of the open room door and stares skeptically for a minute. He knows what Kyungsoo is doing is purely innocent, nothing more than a maternal cat thing to mark what’s theirs but it’s still odd. Kyungsoo only licked him or Luhan for sexual purposes, always sloppy and needy for something— so to watch him show his affection in such manner is perplexing.

He walks away to not disturb.

Kyungsoo instructs Chanyeol to raise his arms, and he laps at his clean armpits, the puppy still not going through the stage of puberty yet where he grows hair, and moves to lick at the area around it. When done he makes the puppy go on his knees, bushy tail pliant as Kyungsoo takes it in his hands and coats it from the base up. The process is strangely cathartic for the cat, and he feels himself at ease.

He pulls the puppy to sit down again, hair and ears already drying and he leans down to bite his shoulder. Chanyeol jolts but doesn’t resist though it kind of hurts; Kyungsoo licks the bite mark after, giving it a sloppy kiss for compensation. The cat hopes Chanyeol knows what it means though he doubts it.

(Chanyeol asks Minseok about it later and beams at the answer.)

“You’re all done.”

“I’m sleepy.”

“Brat,”

 

~~~

 

Chanyeol grows up tall and strong in only a year. Kyungsoo doesn’t really notice.


	2. anal sex here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol reveals himself

“Chanyeol, put the couch over there.” Luhan instructs.

The hybrids moves the furniture effortlessly, picking it up with inhuman strength and setting it down on the desired spot. Minseok started to take Chanyeol with him to the gym starting a few months ago and the puppy was growing muscles as big as Kyungsoo’s face. He’s growing well just like the cat knew he would. But it still doesn’t change the fact that Chanyeol is his puppy.

Kyungsoo is tiny in comparison to him now, their height difference at least a foot and the cat being soft and squishy. His lithe body of course taking on the grace of a cat where Chanyeol grew into his lanky limbs and became strong. He’s still waiting on his official transition into becoming an adult however; his rut is supposed to arrive in a week or two— this information unknown to Kyungsoo. 

“And can you take that vase down from the top of that? Yes, that one. Thank you, I don’t know how Minnie put it there in the first place.” Luhan smiles, raising his hand to pet Chanyeol who had to lean down for the man to do so. He’s still very much pleased with the affection. Luhan also gives him a treat and the puppy is still so happy all the time, hugging him and licking his face with a yip. The human laughs and pulls away, giving one last scratch to the puppy’s ears before walking to the kitchen.

Kyungsoo yawns from where he is folded on a chair, eyes hooded as he fights sleep. Chanyeol notices and crouches in front of him, nuzzling his head against the cat’s chest like he always does with a soft whine.

“I want to cuddle you.” He says, voice muffled but it cracks toward the end. His voice is coming in, deep and husky, like rolling thunder. But it still lets him down sometimes. 

Kyungsoo yawns again, carding his hands through the puppy’s hair. It feels dirty. He’ll have to bathe him in a day or two. “I’m too tired to walk, puppy.”

And Chanyeol looks at him, a smirk on his face as he stands up. The cat thinks he’s going to be left alone so he closes his eyes again— to then feel hands slipping under him and picking him up. He shouts, feeling nothing underneath him but the heat radiating from Chanyeol’s chest. Luhan comes running to see of course and only watches with amusement as Kyungsoo fights Chanyeol’s hold weakly.

“Put me down, you brat!”

Chanyeol ignores him and simply carries him to the bedroom, setting Kyungsoo down on the bed softly. Kyungsoo whimpers and scrambles away from him as fast as possible.

“Don’t do that! Bad puppy! Get out!” Kyungsoo grabs a pillow and protects himself with it.

Chanyeol deflated, ears flopping and tail freezing in the air. “I’m sorry. It’s just that you didn’t want to walk so I—”

Kyungsoo sighs, not being able to stay mad. “Just come over here.”

The hybrid doesn’t hide his relief as his tail starts to wag. He climbs on the bed to be spooned by Kyungsoo, who lazily licks his neck. Chanyeol shudders at the contact— the cat frowns. He’s never reacted like that to his affection. He licks him again, this time wet and wide from the bottom of his neck to the top. And again, Chanyeol shudders along with releasing a whimper. Kyungsoo frowns deeper.

“Are you sick, puppy?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I’ve just been feeling weirdly lately. It’s okay, Soo.”

The cat wants to ask more but the need to sleep overtakes him, he nods before falling asleep shortly.

 

~~~~

 

Kyungsoo is starting to get irritated.

“Puppy, stop moving!”

The puppy squirms under his grip, weakly pushing the cat away. “I don’t need a bath!”

Kyungsoo hisses, his fully sat on top of Chanyeol’s stomach now, the hybrids stomach solid. “You’re being a bad puppy.”

Chanyeol hesitates at that, a pout on his lips and he’s giving up. Kyungsoo smells something sweet in the air, musk like sweat but a nice feathery touch. He wonders if Minseok just sprayed some new cologne he’s trying out or something.

The puppy sits up, and because of their height difference, Kyungsoo has to settle on his lap and bathe him. Chanyeol lowers his head with eyes shut and trembling underneath him. Kyungsoo thinks the puppy is just going through a defiance phase and starts to lick his ears. 

It’s not only a minute later when he’s done with one ear that the smell becomes strong. So strong it makes him dizzy and he takes a guess and sniffs Chanyeol’s head, the scent invading his nostrils and oh. It must be pheromones, he thinks but he can’t shake off a bad feeling. Why is Chanyeol releasing pheromones? He’s just a puppy.

The aroma starts to give him a headache, Chanyeol is quaking beneath him, the arms he’s sitting back on flexing then relaxing. Kyungsoo decides to take a small break and sit on the puppy’s lap for now. The scent is just so strong.

Chanyeol shouts and grabs at Kyungsoo’s hips as the cat sits down.

Hardness, is what Kyungsoo feels. Reality dawns on him. He hasn’t felt an erection in at least a year since he stopped playing with Minseok and Luhan. He scrambles off of the puppy, Chanyeol sobbing loud and gritty. Kyungsoo freaks the fuck out.

“Minseok! Luhan!” He screams, wobbly standing up and stepping from the poor puppy who sobs more, hiding his face.

The two humans come running of course, the urgency in Kyungsoo’s voice foreign and desperate and they sprint inside the room confused.

“He’s in rut.”

 

~~~

 

“No, not her.” Kyungsoo hisses at the screen. 

Luhan sighs and keeps scrolling.

“Kyungsoo, you do realize we have to find a mate quickly right? He’s going through hell without one.” Minseok sounds exhausted. They’re staying up all night looking on a website for hybrids who offer as mates. And none of them are deemed enough by the cat to be good for his puppy.

Well he’s not a puppy anymore, but he’s still his puppy.

Kyungsoo shrugs. “She has to be perfect.”

“It’s only for one night!” Luhan sighs, rubbing his temples.

“And we don’t know what Chanyeol really wants!” Minseok says, comforting his fiancé with a shoulder rub.

Kyungsoo is of course irritated himself from staying up so late when sleep is indeed very important to him. So he doesn’t think twice in hissing to himself. “I’ll find that out for myself, then.” And he walks away to go to Chanyeol and his shared room— currently where the hybrid is held up

Kyungsoo doesn’t hear his owners because of his own focus so he misses out on the “we should head out now” Minseok says with triumph.

He walks inside the room to see Chanyeol sitting on the floor. Knees pressed to his chest as he sadly rests his head on top of them. His cheeks are flushed, a dazed look in his eyes and he’s not staring up at Kyungsoo.

“Puppy?”

Chanyeol groans.

“I know it’s bad right now but we are trying to look for a mate for you.” Kyungsoo explains, sitting on the floor not too close to the hybrid.

“I don’t want a mate from off the internet.” Chanyeol mutters, glaring at Kyungsoo for the first time ever. He only stared at his owner with nothing but respect and love. Kyungsoo is taken aback.

“It’s for the best, Puppy.” The cat frowns.

“I’m not a puppy anymore!” Chanyeol raises his voice and Kyungsoo flinches.

“Don’t act like such a brat.” He tries to keep his composure but his voice comes out shaky. The scent is getting to him again, it smell seashells, musk, and sugar.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol’s golden eyes are piercing.

Such pretty eyes, Kyungsoo thinks mindlessly.

“I only want you as my mate.” His voice is raspy and deep, it doesn’t crack.

“You’re silly, Puppy.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “I’m a cat, and you’re a dog. We can’t mate.”

Then Chanyeol is leaping at him, pushing him down into his back and holding his arms down. Kyungsoo cries out in fear. “I’m not a dog, Soo.”

And Kyungsoo doesn’t process the words quickly but his heart does.

“I’m a wolf.”

 

~~~

 

“Puppy! No more!” Kyungsoo sobs out, body quaking Chanyeol’s fingers relentlessly fuck him open. The wolf’s saliva is thick and smooth like actual lube and it does stuff to Kyungsoo’s body as it is spat onto his hole.

“I have to prep you good, Kitty.” Chanyeol grunts, giving Kyungsoo a lewd kiss that the cat purrs deeply into, he adds another finger. Four digits stretching out the hybrid.

Kyungsoo moans shamelessly, rocking back on the fingers and stroking at his cock. “Wh-where did you learn this stuff?”

“Minnie and Lulu taught me.” Chanyeol says, before nipping at Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Fuck!” Kyungsoo’s stomach is a mess with precum, and Chanyeol is still mostly clothed, pants on constricting his erection. “Puppy, please.”

“Stop calling me Puppy and I’ll give it to you.”

“No I don’t want that— please.” Kyungsoo doesn’t know what he wants. He needs Chanyeol, needs the hybrid to fuck him but he just can’t have that. 

Chanyeol’s fingers threaten to slip out of him, the wolf raises an eyebrow.

“Chanyeol— Chanyeol please.”

The wolf licks his cheek. “Good Kitty.”

He does end up removing his fingers though, unzipping his pants and removing them along with his underwear. His cock slaps against his stomach, angry and throbbing, almost purple from how long it’s been neglected. Kyungsoo purrs at the sight. Chanyeol smacks his hands away from his own cock.

Chanyeol lines himself up, the blunt head close enough to Kyungsoo’s stretched out hole that he could feel it. Chanyeol stares at him, intense eyes and flaring nostrils. Chanyeol crouches down and slips his arms underneath the cat’s thighs, hands holding his waist as he lift him up. Kyungsoo grabs the wolfs shoulder to stop him from falling backward. He doesn’t know what’s happening until he being pulled down hard, Chanyeol snapping his hips when their skin is flushed together and his cock is slamming inside of him. 

Kyungsoo screams, body quaking as he feels tears brim his eyes and his tail is wrapping around his waist where Chanyeol’s hands are, frigid and still.

The wolf laps at his face with a pleasured whine, his mouth panting against the cat’s face as he tries to comfort him. Kyungsoo is crying softly, tears falling down his cheeks that Chanyeol cleans up. He slowly grinds into him, grunting, waiting for Kyungsoo to calm down.

“M’good.” The cat babbles after a few minutes.

Chanyeol kisses him hastily. Picking him up and the drag of his cock slipping out of Kyungsoo’s heat is mesmerizing. He sets up a brutal pace, watching the cat’s cock jump with every thrust.

“Soo!” Chanyeol moans, throaty and pitchy like he does to get the cat’s attention.

Kyungsoo can’t even speak however, lost in the pleasure of being split open.

“Touch yourself. It’s okay. I got you.”

The cat hesitantly lets go of Chanyeol’s shoulders, stroking at his cock with both hands and shouts again.

“I’m gonna— oh fuck.”

“Come, Kyungsoo. Please, want to make you feel good for once. Please, Soo.”

And Kyungsoo’s heart swells with love, body tensing up as he comes hard, painting both of their stomachs with ribbons. He clenches down on Chanyeol— and the wolf howls. Erratically fucking up into the cat before he comes himself, spilling inside of him and making the hybrid sob from the oversensitivity. 

“I love you.”

 

~~~

 

Chanyeol is the one spooning Kyungsoo for the first time ever. Only because the cat’s body was practically dead weight. The wolf’s heat will quick in again but not before a nice long nap.

“Kyungsoo?”

The cat hums.

“I still want to be your puppy.” Chanyeol shyly admits, pressing his nose against the cat’s head.

“You’ll always be, brat.” Kyungsoo slurs.

“And… Can you be the one on top later?”

“Of course, Puppy.” The cat yawns before groaning softly. “Thank gosh I can’t get pregnant.”

Chanyeol laughs. “Me too.”


End file.
